Young Life Journal
by willpowerofm1ne
Summary: many child have an adventurous heart and Gohan fortunately is one of them, he will be a defender just like what his father want him to be.. but it doesn't hurt exploring the beautiful universe right?


A week has passed since the tragic cell tournament and the world try its best to cope to the strange disaster that just happen, first a world killing android with a capability that can destroy the entire solar system appeared and killed a third of the world population and then the android created a tournament with the world at stake, golden figures appeared at the tournament picking a fight against the android, then an afro deceiver takes the claim of the one who defeated the grasshopper android while it should've been the young golden child with towering ultimate powered named Gohan that should've have the fame

Alas fame doesn't bring goodness to the golden boy life it will only make it worse, since fame means non-understanding media and paparazzi and people stalking and taking pictures without his consent, which is why his glad the afro dude is the one who takes the glory and hog it all to himself until he dies because of to much sniffing his own fame and farts

Much to his mother dismay Gohan still on his super saiyan 2 form and did not de-transformed to his normal state since he obliterated cell a week ago, aiming to fully control and empowering the second transformation just like how he fully powered the first transformation in the hypertonic train masturbander... no wait... vyperblolic transgender... no that's not it... hyperbolic time chamber... I think that's the name lol

Shadow boxing and meditating from morning to evening while keeping his second state form still is taking to much for Gohan because of the raging emotions that still lingers on the second transformation and by the week of maintaining it, Gohan already tamed some of the emotions while unlocking the powerful potential of the second form

"GOHAAANN! DINNERS READY!" a yell can be heard from the clearing of the forest, Gohan open his eyes and a grumble can be heard from his stomach so loud that the deer ninety meters from him start break dancing, he flies home for the feast when suddenly he bump into something big green and grumpy

"pi-piccolo its good to see you" Gohan said smilling to the living namekian people would easily mistaken to be a plant, the two shared a good fifteen seconds of awkward silence before the namekian said something

"Gohan, would you mind explaining this" Piccolo said as he show him the newspaper that said 'breaking news a young golden boy with unnaturally spiky hair gets angry to young videl satan and blow up a nearby abandoned local store because a banter about "I bet my dad can beat your dad" could this young boy be the same boy from the cell tournament'

Gohan burned the newspaper by glaring at it furiously "Gohan, you need help and im going to help you" piccolo said sounding more like an order than a offer for help

"but piccolo that was an honest accident I cant control my powers then as much as I can now" Gohan said while blowing his one golden lock from his hair away from his eyes seriously over all the electricity that coming out of his body he would think that all of his hair would be standing

" and beside that talk about dad with that girl really took it out on me who is she to talk about my dad like that no wonder her last name is satan she have no respect over other peoples parent" Gohan said while pouting away from piccolo

" Gohan your fathers been dead for one week yet you don't sound so grief and sad about it?" piccolo said with a question tone

" yeah I know he died but death is kinda dull for us... especially when some of us have definitely died more than once" Gohan said with a grin " beside we have the dragon ball to wish him back "

"did you not hear what your father said when we tried to wish him back Gohan... he said that he wishes to stay dead for eternal.. so no more evil entity will come to earth.. but we both know how wrong that is.." piccolo remark

"of course I know piccolo but I have something else in mind hehe.." Gohan said with another grin " and that would be?" Piccolo ask rising one eyebrow... or antenna

And then another twenty seconds of awkwardness with Gohan only replying with a grin before taking of and presumably heading to the capsule corps, the whiplash from the blast of Gohan's flight surprises piccolo and gave him a hurl to the forest

" my god Gohan you've become to powerful " piccolo said as Gohan vanished from his eyesight, before seeing him came back again in a flash

"oops oh yeah, I forget dinners ready.. hehe" Gohan said to piccolo embarrassingly then take of towards his own house "byee mister piccolo!" can be heard from afar

" at least you're still you Gohan and a saiyan.." piccolo said as he though what he meant when Gohan had said he got something in mind while also taking off to the lookout

Before arriving to the son's residence Gohan takes a detour toward the nearby waterfall, remembering the time his father and piccolo taking the time to train each other and him for the coming android attack, and possibly one of the only time quality time he spent with his father

'what if the plan wont work.. what if he doesn't want to see me' Gohan though a frown decorating his face 'nahh of course it will work I'm his son..'Gohan though with a grin "I'm already taking my time here.. I should head back "

Capsule corps

Vegeta's is in the gravity room training with 500x gravity for the whole week since Gohan turned super saiyan 2, after hours of intense training he gets out from the chamber when suddenly he sense a great surge of power coming from the sons residence

'ugh that brat he not just humiliate me but he also boasting his second transformation power all over the world and my face.. ill show that brat who is the real saiyan' Vegeta thought as he entered the gravity chamber again.. rising the gravity to 550x

Sons residence

Gohan arrived just at the same time his mother opened the door with a welcoming smile, they both run to each other with a glee until the mother take out a frying pan out of nowhere and hit right to Gohan's face as hard an energy blast from kingdom come

"where have you been young man! Ive called you sometime ago and you just arrived now" Chi chi said as she struggle to take of the pan that merge to Gohan's face

" I'm sorry mom I guess I didn't look at the time " Gohan said After the destructive frying pan is out of his face, Chi chi only sigh he is his father son, she just can't get use to Gohan blond hairdo

After Gohan finished eating all the food on the table which is enough to feed the entire world for three whole months, his mother told him to go to his room and continue his study..The boy gave a slight ok to his mother and run back to his room.. still in his second form, but something's wrong Gohan could feel that her mothers ki is distorted and he could've sworn he sense to ki's, must've been imagining it 'Gohan thought as he continue his studying

'Man this is hard' Gohan thought, he already almost mastered the second form but the emotion still there making him hard to think when his studying "oh well, I already finished 3 chapter of this advanced thermochemistry, I left the others out for tomorrow have something else on my mind right now" Gohan said as he flew of from his window to the horizon

Gohan knew his mother would for sure hate him for this, taking off without her call already make him a punk to her mothers book, but she just kept pushing me to be a scholar when some part of me wants to be a fighter why is it so bad for me to be a fighter, because she's afraid of me becoming a brute, but there's a complete difference between a brute and a fighter, Father already taught me to be a fighter with a good cause and a good deed to boot yet she's still wants me to be a full time scholar.. why can't I be both' Gohan thought as he flies of at supersonic speed to west city

the lookout

"where is he going this time?" piccolo whispered, watching Gohan blasting his way through the clouds, piccolo sense that Gohan state of mind is obscured meaning that the boy is confused and upset but even so the boy's power have increase dramatically since cell's fall, the boy been keeping up on his training at least that way when another threat comes the guardianship and the safety on earth can be relied on Gohan... but he still just a boy, a responsibility this big could prove to much for him' Piccolo thought

"he seems to be going to west city piccolo.. to the capsule corps I think" Dende said "yeah" piccolo still thinking about what Gohan said that he have something in mind from before "whatever it is.. better not be something reckless"

west city : capsule corps

Still in his second form Gohan flew down to the terrace and go in to the building from the backdoor without even knocking.. what manners

"ex-excuse me... bu..bulma" Gohan said with a good tint of shyness, even though they knew each other as good as a family he stills quite a bit shy when conversing with other people on peaceful occasion

"Hey there Gohan what brings you here?" Bulma ask with a sweet caring smile that looks motherly.

"ca-can i..uh borrow..um..you..kno-know.. the ugh.." Gohan stutter embarrassed and shy without even looking to bulma's eye

"Gohan.. what are you talking about.. were practically family.. why are you being shy?" Bulma chuckled ruffling his spiky golden hair, even though you're the strongest being in universe you are still the shy little boy I met years ago' Bulma thought

Gohan inhale a lot of breath before saying "can-i-borrow-a-gravity-chamber!" real quick and with a blush on his cheek

"owhh of course sweetheart.."Bulma said giving him a hug which resulted a tomatoed face demi-saiyan "c'mon ill show you the way" Bulma said

Showing him the new and improve gravity chamber build with the most densest material capsule corps could find and with the gravity that can rise up to OVER NINE THOUSAND!

But it comes with another extra perk, its not only build for training but it is also a spaceship, that can go to Jupiter in one millisecond, Good transportation for space adventurers

" Wo..wow Bulma this is amazing" Gohan said in awe, entering the spacious spaceship.. this transportation could fit at least ten people "it's so roomy"

" of course.. a fighter with your caliber would need as much space as possible for your training so I made it extra spacious" Bulma explained

After the thank yous and your welcomes Bulma get back inside to the building to get some sleep while Gohan immediately use the spaceship for training,

Fortunately the spaceship absorb all the power and the noises from the outside, so people near the premises of the spaceship wont be bothered at all,

" where should I start?" Gohan said as he tinkered the gravity machine to two thousand gravity " HOLY COW!" the force of the gravity crushed the young man almost to the floor, it's a struggle to get up but the young man managed to do it with a sweat falling from his golden hair to his face " gotta... master.. the .. second.. FORM!"

It was a good thirteen hours of ultimate intense training doing all kinds of physical to mental training, shadow boxing push ups sit ups meditating.. you named it Gohan do it while struggling to maintained his second form to the core.

Only taking a mild break just for a couple of times, the half-saiyan continue on with the training until either he can't stand or when he fully mastered the second form.

"wow I'm there...i'm actually there.." Gohan said In glee, mastering the second transformation is hard bu he finaly did it now there's nothing holding him back, now he can use this form without losing any ki and gradually losing power

Now the only thing to do is train and hone my body to get stronger.. " huh.. what's this?" Gohan could feel something inside him when he mastered the second transformation, it's there but it feels far away.. but can it be reached?

It feels raw ... yet tremendous

It feels wild... but powerful

Can it be... another transformation.. but that's impossible.. it's enough to destroy the entire planet hundred of times bigger than earth with the second form.. hell even the whole universe if not careful, finding more power bigger than that it's just to good to be true ' thought Gohan

Maybe.. you don't know until you tried, Gohan de-transformed to his base form and immediately earned a kiss to the floor " ugh.. I forgot to turned off the gravity.. " Gohan whimpered

Fortunately the computer inside the spaceship recognized Gohan's predicament and automatically turned off the gravity, "thanks computer!" said Gohan as he waved the computer Goodbye

somewhere on the wasteland near west city

"ughh.. ok this looks like a good place to try" said Gohan, looking around knowing there's not a soul out here on the wasteland

"ok here goes aaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!" Gohan screamed with incredible might as he flawlessly turned from the first super saiyan form to the second

But he did not stop there he keep on screaming and surging his power to unimaginable height that he himself didn't know, his golden aura soar freely illuminating the universe, the shocking electricity around his body raging around wildly

The environment around the demi-saiyan crack and exploded around his aura making a giant crater below him and an earthquake that shake the whole world

His Golden hair getting longer till its reach the knee, the eyebrows gone and the muscle grown profusely

'gosh.. this power it's.. amazing' thought Gohan, this easily dwarf his second transformation by an ultimately wide margin, with a power that big... nothing can stop him...

Gohan laughed gleefully.. only a week and a day he finds his second transformation than he finds another one.. His father was right.. Gohan does have hidden power..

But the transformation doesn't last long.. only by a minute after he transformed to the third transformation he revert back to his base form.. I guess that form still takes to much of energy even though it gives ultimate power' thought Gohan

"better keep training so I can control it... I wont let you down dad.. I'll be the greatest world protector there is.. I'll make you proud" Gohan said as he take off towards his home

the lookout

"what.. the hell was that?" piccolo said after he sense that incredible surge of energy " a power that big is to good to be true... but it feels like... Gohan" piccolo remark, how can a boy I trained and practically raised could generate this mind boggling power.. it could destroy the universe if not to careful "I guess I will ask him myself tomorrow.. he probably needs some rest after all that power his been letting out" piccolo said as he get back to meditating..

capsule corps

" IMPOSSIBLE!" Vegeta exclaimed, how can this be... what is this surge of energy.. so powerful powering up is enough to shake the whole planet..

After examining and focusing to sense who in the damn hell have the world shattering power.. Vegeta can only guess one young boy that have the capabilities to achieve that kind of power..

It's only been a week.. and he already attained this much strength.. is this the power of a demi-saiyan..

'why am I the prince of all saiyans.. work so hard and only gotten through so little.. truly kakarot even after you die you keep on showing you're better than me.. humiliate me

Vegeta softly stand from his bed carefully without waking up his mate, and walk to the gravity chamber to take away the depressing thought

[ the next day ]

Young Gohan carefully gets up from his bed feeling sore 'I guess that third form really take away a lot from me' Gohan thought as he walk down the stairs,

Greeted by his mother and a whole lot of food at the table, he wait for his mother to sit down with him "so Gohan how is your studying goes.. you never came out of your room tomorrow.. did you finish your assignments?" Chi chi ask with a serious tone

Gohan only replied with a yeah and explain to his mother that the only thing that he haven't finish is the thermo chemistry chapter, the mother only smiled and with a face that says 'that's fine dear.. as long as you study..'

The morning went quietly except the sound of Gohan chewing his food with extreme force and the quintillion dishes that the mother needs to wash,

After that he takes off to the nearby woods with his mother permission to meditate and train intensely for the next week.. at least that's what his planning to do when he sense a huge power approaching him

"BRAAATTT!" a raging scream comes from afar, approaching the half-breed

"ve.. vegeta..?" Gohan yelp

"BRAAAAATIDJFUY!" Vegeta screamed In continuing rage

"AHHHHHH!" Gohan screamed while blasting away from vegeta death rage chase "Get away from me! What the hell are you doing!?" the demi-saiyan said, throwing a miniature kamehameha.. not enough to hurt him, but enough to slow him down, Vegeta growled when the blast hit him.. and he realized that the only way to get information.. is to converse.. the boy is still stronger than him

" I just wanted to talk... brat" Vegeta said powering down to tolerated strength before closing in on the half-breed struggling to contain his anger and rage just so he can converse

"the ultimate power surge yesterday" Vegeta

"ughh.." Gohan did not like where this is going

"was it you?" Vegeta ask

"ye.. yes" Gohan answered hesitantly

"when..? how?.." Vegeta

"not long ago.. it all started when.." Gohan explained all that have happened after the cell tournament, him not powering down from super saiyan to mastered it, the local store accident with the young Videl Satan and except the amazing third transformation.. and the new addition Gravity room that he gets from Bulma.. his not telling Vegeta that, don't want him hogging all his training

"a spar now.. on capsule corps.. gravity room.. either you come TODAY!.. or ill come for you brat!" Vegeta said with a menacing calm tone before he flew back to his nest

Gohan is in an ultimate pickle now.. Vegeta wants to test out his new found strength famous golden boy with a temper to blow up nearby local store

'I knew I should've try the new transformation inside the gravity chamber.. but the chamber will collapse if I did that.. "Gohan sigh and moaned lazily "guess I did it at a bad time " Gohan continued his training before heading of to capsule corps

King kai's planet

Goku just finished the new planet for king kai using the left over material from the destroyed kai's planet when he felt an ultimate surge of power

"what.. was that?... Gohan?" Goku thought loudly, but that's impossible its only been a week since cell's death.. how could he increased his power these much just for so little time

"king Kai.. did you sense that?" Goku ask, he noticed that the king's antennae is wiggling around suspiciously with a stern look in his face, he turned around and look at Goku with a calming cheerful smile

"you and your son really outdone yourself.. Goku" King kai said with a proud half-smile to hid favored student.."you train him for one year in the time chamber to give him the super saiyan second form.. and in your absence he managed to find the third one" King Kai said

"Third.. Form.." Goku said surprised, he knew his son have near infinite hidden potential in his core, but Goku didn't think his son could unlock this much power in so little time

"Come here son" King Kai Gestured Goku to touch his shoulders to see his over-powering son

Goku did as King Kai said and the familiar wasteland near his own house touched his vision, a Golden blinding light shone brightly at the center of the crater and at its wake the earth shook, the ocean rages and the clouds dispersing with the wind

As Goku's vision zoomed in at the powering entity, Goku could see his trademark Gi and a purple shirt underneath it, it was here that Goku realized that this Ultimate powerful figure is his own son

"how about it Goku... that second transformation already dwarf both your power and cell's.. but this new transformation put your son in a whole new tier and level.." King Kai said

"yeah I know.. I guess I have to keep up and train extra hard now" Goku said as he pick up his weighted training equipment but not before he looks toward the earth

'once again you pierced through my expectations.. I'm so proud of you son'

middle of wasteland

Gohan just finished his light training and meditation, the sun still in the middle of the sky shining brightly as its ray of light pierced through the trees giving the forest near the sons residence giving a beautiful and calming view for all to see

The demi-saiyan is washing himself on the nearby clear pond on the clearing of the forest before wearing his father Gi with his name on the back and a purple shirt underneath with piccolo's demon fist symbol on the left chest, smiling proudly looking at his reflection because of his mastery over the second form and his achievement of attaining the third transformation all in one week

'I guess I should head out to capsule corps.. Vegeta probably waiting to beat the bizwacks outta me.. even though that is near impossible for him to put a dent on me' Gohan thought flexing his muscles

' but alas I'm sure Vegeta will put up a great fight.. it would be great training for me' Gohan thought as he fly off towards west city with fleeting speed leaving the pond he used splashed dry and the animals around got thrown away by the whiplash

In the middle of the flight toward capsule corps the demi-saiyan sensed that someone is following him and closing in fast

As he focused his senses more he realized the ki that his sensing and the person that's been following him is none other than his big green grumpy mentor

"piccolo!" Gohan call out cheerfully, slowing down just enough so his mentor could catch up with Gohan's pace

"it's good to see you to Gohan" Piccolo said, flying just beside his pupil "I overheard that argument you had with vegeta.. and I'm coming with you to make sure nothing turns berserk"

"but it's okay piccolo I just mastered the second transformation.. and I also attained a third one!" Gohan said with a cheerful grin as bright as the sunset

"really?" piccolo said, 'so that is what the power surge yesterday was.. the third transformation of a super saiyan.. remarkable" Piccolo thought with a smirk

"you really outdone yourself Gohan.. all that feat in only just one week after cell's defeat.." Piccolo said

"I know and thanks piccolo.. I do have a great role model hehe.." Gohan said grinning.. yeah I know he never stops grinning for some reason

"yeah.. but I got a feeling something would go wrong.. so I'm coming with you kid" piccolo remark, it's not just Gohan his worried about piccolo is afraid of someone else will go berserk.. someone that is cocky, proud and arrogant

And so both mentor and pupil fly off to their destination together, as the former worried with what is to come, the latter however.. excited over something that he keeps planning over this whole week.. keeping it a secret to everyone including his mother and mentor

"what are you all smiling about?" Piccolo ask with a bewildered face, the green bean keep noticing that his pupil keeps smiling and being cheerful despite his father's death which is very strange for a kid his age.. even though his not that average kid to begin with

"owh.. a.. nothing" Gohan said innocently, "you are acting weird boy.. is this have something to do with your father's death? Piccolo ask worriedly "you're not acting what a normal should feel Gohan.. your father's dead.. but you act non-chalant about all this.." Piccolo said

"Like I said piccolo I'm fine beside I'm not even a normal kid to begin with.. and with half of our group already touch death.. including you piccolo and krillin and tien and yamcha and hell.. even vegeta.. Death feel's dull now especially when we have the dragon ball.." Gohan said

" Is this your plan Gohan to revive your father.. you were there kid when we tried the wish.. your father doesn't want to come back.. you heard him" Piccolo said and instantly regret his word, he could see Gohan teary eyed starting to water and his trying forced his smile with his shaking lips

"Gohan i.. I didn't mean to-"

"no.. it's okay i.. i.. understand" Gohan said with stuttering words "besides my plan is not to revive my father it's something else.." Gohan said still stuttering, now piccolo can see Gohan wiping his eyes with his arm indicating he is upset and crying

"Gohan.. I'm sorry.." Piccolo said it again, but there's no reply "Gohan are you okay?" Piccolo ask, still no reply

"Gohan.. is something wrong..?" Piccolo ask again, but yet still no reply

"Gohan.. please talk to me.." now piccolo really regretted his words, he must've hit an emotional weak spot for him to act like this..

"I'm sorry piccolo... I've gotta go soon.." Gohan said powering up to his super saiyan form and blast off with blinding speed that's enough to shake the clouds around with sheer wind force

Even piccolo himself got thrown away.. " God.. damn it Gohan.." Piccolo said still flying off to capsule corps, but not with enough speed to catch up to Gohan pace

"Dad I'm going to find you.. and when I do find you.. you'll see how strong I became..."Gohan said regaining his smile and composure "the faster I get stronger.. the faster I get to meet dad.." Gohan stated with a determined mind

in the middle of the galaxy

A spaceship as big as the moon wander around the galaxy.. what could this spaceship be and what purpose does it have.. aboard the spaceship a wise looking figure wearing a purple general's coat, a captain's hat and a black hair and facial beard that is trimmed nicely

Stirring the spaceship using a joystick on the right handle of his captain chair, he activate the monitor of his ship scanning the nearby planet for something interesting to happen

"what's this" the monitor detected a huge power level on the nearby planet near the milky way "that power level is to high for a mere mortal.. "makkaro make a video scan of this spiking power level" The captain ordered

"yes captain" the speaker around the ship said..

A screen manifested itself in front of the captain's head showing where is the unusually high power level came from.. it is shown in the video a bright golden light and aura surrounding a small figure in the middle of the wasteland

"monitor zoomed In on the Golden figure please" The captain ordered, and the monitor quickly complied and zoomed just enough see the golden figure 'a...saiyan?... no.. a super saiyan' the captain thought 'just a child.. and already a super saiyan three amazing.. the child have ultimate potensial!'The captain thought stroking his manly beard

"makkaro... where does this saiyan reside..?" the captain ask

"located in the milky way galaxy on a planet called earth by the inhabitants.." makkaro said through the speaker "well lock-on to the saiyan and the planet earth and head there immediately, quickly and ASAP!" The captain ordered

"yes Captain.. we will arrived in approximately one year.."

the gravity room

The flame haired saiyan prince waited patiently for the demi-saiyan to arrive..

Decades of training relentlessly and torture under the feet of a space tyrant.. and then many more years training to surpassed his saiyan rival and obliterate the androids..

The saiyan prince trained so diligently for the rest of his life to attained ultimate power.. yet kakarot who trained on the otherworld for one year defeated him

KAKAROT the first one to become the super saiyan only because he saw his midget friend died.. while the prince watch his planet destroyed and his father's death.. yet still gain nothing

This have to stop this instance

"you are early.." Said vegeta

"well.. I don't want to keep you waiting vegeta.." Gohan said

A second later the two saiyans sense another power just outside the gravity room

"you.. brought a friend.. I assure you brat.. as much as I wanted to obliterate you.. I cant.. considering that your strength are in a league of your own" Vegeta stated

"but.. I didn't.. Piccolo?" says the demi-saiyan looking at his mentor "but.. what are you doing here"

"as I said before.. I'm here to keep tabs.." piccolo stated "but I told you piccolo I'm fine I don't nee-" Gohan stop his mouth after seeing the namekian glare that says your-opinion-currently-don't-matter

"besides.. you're not the only one I need to keep an eye on" piccolo said looking at the prince "so you have a problem with me namekian?" The prince said while countering the glare from piccolo

"ugghh.. whats going on?" Gohan ask nervously he didn't expect this feud when the demi-saiyan came here

"brat.. inside the gravity chamber... NOW!" Vegeta sternly said to Gohan while still having a staring contest with piccolo

"but what abou-" Gohan didn't finished

"Do as he says Gohan.. were just gonna talk.." Piccolo said

With a frowning defeated look Gohan walk sadly to the inside of the gravity chamber, a little bit worried for his mentor he hoped that piccolo would still be in one peace after he came out of the gravity room.. or when the prince walk in

"wow.. I guess bulma enhanced this room for vegeta to.. it have the same gravity mechanism as mine!" Gohan said looking around Vegeta's gravity chamber " I hope those two are okay.." Gohan said looking at the closed exit door "ahh what am I saying piccolo's have amazing self-control.. he is practically the king of meditation.. and vegeta.. Well he wouldn't pick a fight with piccolo.. vegeta's stronger than him as much as I hate to say it he wouldn't waste his power on piccolo.. I hope" Gohan said to himself nervously

"well no used worrying! Time to start training.. now where is that gravity controller?"

outside the chamber

"explain yourself namekian.." Vegeta

"I put this simple.. I'm here to make sure none of you two get killed.." piccolo

"HAH.. the boys power is beyond ultimate how can I even try to kill him.. as much as I loathe to admit it.." vegeta

"maybe not.. but he can kill you with a flick.." piccolo

"I DARE THAT BOY TO TRY!.. beside he have his father soft heart.. what makes you think he would kill me?" Vegeta

"what I'm afraid of vegeta is his uncontrollable power.. he might kill you accidently.." piccolo

"what.. do you mean?" Vegeta

inside the chamber

"nine thousand nine hundred ninetynine... TEN THOUSAND!" Gohan said with the gravity on six hundred and fifty G's

"woohhh ok... done with the plyometric push-up now of to THE SIT UP!" Gohan look at the gravity door "what is taking those two so long..." Gohan said while wiping the sweat of his body " must have been an amazing topic for vegeta to talk this long.. " Gohan said to himself

"well.. whatever I should continue on training.."

outside the chamber.. again

"impossible" exclaimed the prince

"but it happened vegeta.." piccolo said with a smirk

"mastered the second form.. and attained the third form.." Vegeta

"hmm.. that's right.. all in one week.." Piccolo

"I knew it.. the power I sense surging before.. it really miniscule and dwarf the second form.." Vegeta

"and that's the reason why I'm here.." Piccolo

"and that is?" Vegeta

"to make sure he doesn't lose control... either of you"

Gravity room

Gohan constantly look at the chamber door waiting for either warriors to enter.. its been many minutes since he enter the chamber and he is starting to worry for his namekian friend

"I give them a whole ten minutes.. if one of them don't enter then I'm going to barge out" Gohan thought resuming shadow boxing and practicing his technique while in his second form

Outside the chamber.. again

" and what makes you think I'm gonna rage out namekian.. I'm in perfect control of my strength" Vegeta

"I beg to differ vegeta.. over all of us here on earth you are one of the most unstable being that ever step on earths land " piccolo

" what did you just say!?" vegeta

"you're the most temperamental force on the galaxy, rarely listen to reason, doesn't care about the well being of others, and put the whole world in danger for selfish reason.. especially if its about strength and pride" Piccolo

" what about my pride!.. it is the thing that makes me stronger.. the one thing that make us saiyans powerful .. " Vegeta

"wrong.. your willpower.. your will and the strength of the reason to gain the power that what's make you stronger.." piccolo

"I don't take advice for someone weaker than me.." vegeta

"that's right... and that is also the reason you may not surpassed Goku" Piccolo

"ohohoh.. now this I got to hear.. explain namekian.." Vegeta

"no matter how hard you train you see Goku always one step ahead of you.. even when you break your bone and suffer damaged training session.. you always gain so little.. its because you are doing it wrong..." piccolo

Vegeta stare the namekian with intent ears

"you see Gohan, Goku, trunks, you think they became this strong alone than you are blind! Both the kid and goku continuesly help each other when they are training each other at the hyperbolic time chamber.. giving each other the knowledge of their weaknesses while strengthening each other power and technique.." piccolo

'is this true.. is this the reason why I'm weak compared to kakarot' Vegeta thought

"but you.. I heard everything from the future trunks instead of training together you solitude yourself leaving your future son to train alone.. giving both of you and your son newfound strength.. but worsening your weakness.. even though you do found strength its nothing compared what Goku and Gohan achieved together.." Piccolo

"enough.. I've heard enough.." vegeta

"but.. its not to late to changed.. you have a family now "piccolo

" I know.." vegeta

"which is why I'm going to do this..BULMAA!" piccolo yelled

"what.. what are you doing?" Vegeta

"CONTAIMENT SEAL" piccolo yelled while the seal wrapped it self around vegeta like a purple chain

"WHAT... WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" vegeta said struggling to break through the seal

"yeahh.. who's calling out for me!" a blue haired woman yelled while getting out of the huge capsule house while holding a baby " Piccolo? What are you doin here!" ask the woman

"namekian.. wh-what are you doing?" Vegeta ask

"MAKKANKOSAPPO" an energy beam passed through the namekian hands hitting the nearby mountain while barely miss bulma and baby trunks "ahhh! Piccolo what are you doing" Ask the blue haired woman known as bulma

"STOP!" Vegeta said turning to a super saiyan but alas the golden strength still not enough to break the chain like seal

"hmm.. maybe I should choke the life out of your mate vegeta.." Piccolo said while menacingly walking toward the prince wife and the baby" Vegeta please HELPP!"

"Say goodbye vegeta" Piccolo said as he released and intense blast that evaporate both bulma and the baby

Vegeta look in horror and fear as he watches his only family got obliterated by the namekian blast and there's nothing he can do about it

Sadness and anger consume the saiyan prince heart, the only two who have hope for him, the woman who always welcome the prince both in house and on bed

The heir to his legacy, his first flesh and blood the saiyan prince have turned to dust by the blast because he can't do anything about it

The saiyan prince clench his fist, roaring a mighty roar for the death of his family.. the front lawn of the capsule corp became a crater, surging bioelectric coursing around his body, his golden flaming hair goes more hard and rigid while the seal around his body getting weaker because of his tremendous electric aura

Finally because of his powerful surging ki not only the seal is broken but the environment around him followed suit of the destruction, cars gone tornado, portion of the capsule corps building got thrown away to the sky, crater appear beneath vegeta and the gravity room got turned upside down

inside the freakin gravity room

"OH MY FREAKIN DONUT!" Gohan yelped while he got twisted around inside the gravity room struggling very hard to keep his balanced from the wobblying room.. which is very impossible

"that's IT... gotta.. get to.. the door!.." Gohan said while blasting the door with his ki blast then blast flight outside the chamber

"OK WHAT THE FREAKIN DONUT IS GOIN ON... wh-what vegeta!?" Gohan yelled, the first things he sees once outside is quite chaotic, the whole environment gone wackadoodle, and the most suprising of it all is sensing the ki of vegeta in the middle of the tornado in front of the capsule corps lawn

"ve-vegeta is a super saiyan 2" Gohan said with amazement and bewilderement " but how!"

"NAMekIAN SHoW YOurSELf!" vegeta said erraticly all the pent up sadness and anger clearly showing on Vegeta's face

"I'm over here" piccolo said sternly, not showing any emotion at all standing and staring valiantly at Vegeta

" mr. piccolo.. what's going on?" Gohan ask nervously, one minute he was training inside the chamber and then everything gone raggedy in no time at all

"I'm sorry to ask you for this Gohan but I think I'm going to need your help" piccolo said still with his stern wise voice while still keeping his eyes on Vegeta

"wh-why.. what's going on.. what did you do Piccolo?" Gohan said but before he got the answer the prince already rushing toward piccolo

"vegeta stop!" Gohan said while defending and blocking all of his barrage punches and kicks away from piccolo

Vegeta tried to strike with a very strong punch to penetrate the defence of Gohan knowing fast and swift attacks would just be easily dodged so he will have to rely for his strength but alas the demi-saiyan raise his fist in attempt to block, confident about his own strength

The strike was easily caught by Gohan overwhelming strength with a strong gust of wind tearing down the already destructed environment, even though the prince have ascended but the power gap between him and the demi-saiyan is light years apart

Even so the prince have more battle experience than the young Halfling

Gohan didn't realize that Vegeta's other hand is aiming a ki blast to Gohan's chest

"out of the way.." Vegeta said sinisterly right before the blast exploded on Gohan's chest

Gohan did not have the chance to block the blast but After the smoke dispersed the young saiyan still shown unscathed by the explosion

"please.. vegeta stop.. I don't want to admit it.. but I'm still stronger than you.." Gohan said looking at vegeta with glaring eyes

"brat.." vegeta dash to demi-saiyan, Gohan blast vegeta with a miniature kamehameha enough to push him away but not enough to hurt him

"you.. maybe stronger.." Vegeta counter blasted the demi-saiyan blast with enough force to make an explosion to fogged Gohan's eyesight

The tactic prove to be inferior the reason for that because Gohan can sense ki and immediately throw another ki blast while dashing towards Vegeta location

But the ki blast shot through the vegeta after-image

"but I'm a better fighter.." vegeta appeared behind Gohan and elbowed him down to the ground followed by a..

GALICK GUN!

The explosion that come after is small but intense.. but the fog dispersed instantly showing a demi-saiyan covered in a golden aura with electricity.. still unscathed

"I'm not even half my strength yet vegeta!" Gohan

"my target is the namekian boy... if you're going to stand in my way of vengeance than I have no choice but to eliminate you.." Vegeta

" damn.. it..Vegeta.." Gohan sighed and frowned.. his body is trembling in fear not because of the fight.. but because of the result of the fight

Gohan knew he have the power to defeat vegeta.. but he is not an enemy.. he is an complicated ally.. winning against Vegeta would mean obliterating the saiyan prince pride which would lead to a rocky alliance with The prince..

And right now Gohan don't have times for more rocky problems..

"Vegeta.. please just a simple explanation.. why are you so angry!?" Gohan ask still in his fighting stance just in case

"your green BASTARD killed my family!" Vegeta shouted angrily resulting with a powerful gust of wind

"wh-what" but that's doesn't make any sense.. why would piccolo do that does he have a grudge with Vegeta..

But why kill bulma and baby trunks

"wh-why did he do that?" Gohan ask "HOW ABOUT YOU ASK HIM YOURSELF!" Vegeta said aiming his powerful blast to the namekian but piccolo didn't move at all unfazed with the threat from the prince

Vegeta fired the ki aiming and homing straight to piccolo but quickly deflected by Gohan " vegeta! Wait just a second let me ask him!.." Gohan said, not even bothering to wait for vegeta's reply the demi-saiyan quickly ask..

"piccolo.. I don't understand" still confused and bewildered with aching head ache.. not even a month and there's already a problem..

"the both of you don't understand AND don't know what's going on.." piccolo

"but isn't that the same thing?..." Gohan

"nooo what you don't understand is that why you thought I killed bulma and the baby..and you also don't know WHATS going that I have to did that.." Piccolo

"ENOUGH... I couldn't careless the reason why.. you killed them!" Vegeta

"to make you ascend Vegeta.." piccolo

"yesss and as gratitude I WILL BLAST YOU TO KINGDOM COME!" vegeta said charging another attack..

"Go ahead.." piccolo said cooly

"WELL YOU JUST STAND RIGHT THERE NAMEKIAN!.."vegeta said stretching his arms showing a charged orb on both palms

"VEGETA YOU WILL BLAST HALF OF THE GALAXY WITH THAT MUCH POWER!" Gohan yelled seeing In horror what the flame haired saiyan is going to do

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN.. THERE'S NOTHING KEEPING ME HERE!" vegeta shouted in anger

"FINAL FLA-" vegeta almost blasted half of the earth if not for the interruption of a voice

"STOP RIGHT THERE SWEETHEART!" a woman voice yelled

"bout time you showed up.." piccolo

15 minutes after the unnecessary fight ( that almost destroyed half of the freakin galaxy )

"so all of that just for the ascension huh?" Gohan ask with a grin

"that's right all of that is just an act.. I only pretend to kill the woman and the baby so Vegeta can ascend to higher power" piccolo said with a poker face

"but why?.. no way you did all that for no reason" Gohan ask confusingly, Vegeta also raised his eyebrow in question

"the reason for that is-"

"ohhhhh Vegetaaaa my herooo" Bulma said running up to her temperamental husband and hug his muscular arm

"wh-wha.. i..i only did that because it's unacceptable to attack a royal family.." Vegeta stuttered blushing profusely

"so in other words you cry in rage and will fight for your love ones right?" Bulma said looking right to the husband's eyes "you really do care!"

Wh-whaever you say... woman!" Vegeta said roughly " and because now I see all of it is just a farce.. I will give you mercy namek.."

"reassuring.." Piccolo said "and as I was saying.."

And so begun the explanation Piccolo explained that all the farce act of killing the royal family was for Vegeta to ascend in order to strengthen the earth special defence Force which is the Z-fighters against the threat that's going to come, The earth Guardian Dende sense a very high power going straight to the earth solar system not long after the androids defeat

The Guardian still not sure if the strange power that's coming will come with malicious intent but he suggested for the Z-fighters to be ready when the time comes..

"who do you think it is?" Gohan ask " I mean we killed the cold royal family years ago.. could it be a prodigy coming for revenge?" Gohan said his opinion

"looking at frieza history and family they are about the most cruel and sadistic cretins in the galaxy.. and I don't sense any evil from what's about to come.. but yet I don't sense that many good either" Piccolo said

"the fight between the brat and the grass-hopper android manifested the largest ki surge in the universe enough to annihilate the entire galaxy if desired.." Vegeta stated "and what's more the power up the brat did to became the third super saiyan form minisculed the second form power"

"you..you knew about that?" Gohan

"yessssss" Vegeta said glaring and closing in his face near Gohan's face making him sweat

"and as I was saying.." Vegeta continued standing up straight again with arm crossed "the power surge the brat did might invite some possibly powerful adverseries who wants to investigate and bury their nose at the Brats hair.."

"really.. so they want to challenge me or something?" Gohan

"Maybe" The prince smirk "maybe they want to ask your help for their problem.. maybe they see you as a threat and will try to destroy you..Maybe they want to test their strength against you.." Vegeta turn the other way around and look up to the sky "Maybe... some faraway land royalty recognize your awesome power and wants your hand in marriage!" A blue haired woman yelled at the back ground

"Wh-what" Gohan said, whole face red like an angry tomato

"I can imagine that Gohan.. you Are now the most powerful being in the galaxy and a good looking one to .. I'm not gonna be surprised when a beautiful damsel ask for your heart!.." Bulma continued "ohhhh that's like a fairy tale come true.. It can happen right Vegeta?" Bulma ask still carrying baby trunks

"it's a possibility.." Vegeta said still in the same position as before "but very unlikely.."

"well whatever it is we have to be ready for it" Piccolo stated " I will gather all of the fighters on the lookout tomorrow.. I expect you two to be there"

Gohan smiled at his mentor giving a nod and a cheerful grin while Vegeta still sulking, body at the opposite direction and only replied with a rough 'hummph'

"than I see you tomorrow" Piccolo said before flying off to the horizon, Gohan watch his mentor leave until he vanished from his eyesight after that he continued his stare to setting sun

"Boy.." Vegeta snapped the young saiyan back to reality "you remember the main reason you came here do you not?" Vegeta said while flipping the Gravity room back

"ohh yeah.. you attained the second form Vegeta congratulation! " Gohan said congratulating Vegeta with a Grin " I guess you wanna mastered the second transformation as fast as you can right.."

"yes so get in the room.. now.." vegeta ordered while pointing to the gravity room with his thumb

"Gohannnn your mom just called she said you need to go home before mid-night!" Bulma yelled from inside the house "Thanks Bulmaa tell my mom I love her!" Gohan yelled

While his wife and the brat converse the flame haired prince Vegeta couldn't help looking at the open scenery and the horizon, the sun was ever so slowly setting on the corner lines coloring the earth with shades of beautiful orange, giving the skin a warm welcoming feeling and the eyes a calming view

Rarely Vegeta tasted peace.. almost all his life was devoted by pride and blood.. many years serving under a tyrant and constant ridiculing from the tyrant's mouth.. many years training to defeat the android..

His body is full of wounds and scars from his battering past.. but now he is one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy.. and it's all started when he lands on this planet.. he wonders what would happen if he never discovered it..

Would he still be serving the cold cruel tyrant.. would he still be a joke to the comrades around him

Now.. the prince can't help but to respect and embrace the peace that he is feeling right now.. it could be minutes by now that it all be over.. right now the prince just going to enjoy it.. he sure as hell deserve it

'I will never fight again' was the word that the prince said when his rival died..

'I was an idiot' Vegeta thought, looking down at the soothing grass that brushes his feet with the breezing wind 'I will keep on fighting for my Pride' Vegeta look at his beautiful wife that still holding his son..his heir..

Bulma waved and smile to her husband

Baby trunks cooed and making noises that sounds like 'daddy' to vegeta while waving his baby hands

Vegeta smiled back to his family earning a surprised look from Bulma 'he smiled back.. I guess I must've done something right' Bulma thought

'I'll have to keep fighting for them to' Vegeta willed

'I'll have to fight for this peace' Vegeta thought

"I know the view is breath taking isn't it.." Gohan snapped Vegeta back to reality "but you said you wanted to train right so come on Vegeta my mom wants me to be back before mid-night"

The sun still in the horizon for the time being beautifying the world " Forget the gravity room we are training here outside " Vegeta said turning to second form

"wow really?... OK" Gohan said smiling, also turning to second form

"and maybe I should teach you a thing or two about saiyan.. you are a saiyan.. Brat.. and I think its time for you to know your own kind.. and who knows maybe I would share a thing or two about saiyan fighting techniques to.." Vegeta said smirking, he learns to respect the young Brat, because brat or not he is a saiyan and for all he know his been fighting side by side with the brat for a time.. the young saiyan starting to grow on the prince

"Gee.. thanks Vegeta" Gohan said grinning and then...

They start their training indefinitely under the soothing light of the sun and the calming breeze of the wind..

Peace

For now..

the makarro ship

One month later

"MAKKARO!" The captain called out

"What is it Captain ?" The speaker around the bridge speaks, thirty days have passed since the discovery of the young super saiyan and its been a long time since he last check up on him

"how's the young saiyan doing makkaro did he keep up with his training well?" The Captain ask while drinking a Hot Coffee "how many years has it been since the last time I'm on earth by the way?"

"the last time you were there was because you were studying the echo system of the planet" The ship answered "really? What happened?" The Captain ask

"you bare handedly threw a meteor to earth to test what will happen to the sudden change of atmosphere sir.." The ship said with a monotone male voice " which led to the extinction to the overly-large reptile's known as dinosaurs"

"ohhhhh yeahhhh" The captain remembered, "it's a good thing though.. those things are ugly.. and the Neanderthals wont evolve to the beings they are today if I didn't did that.. What do they call themselves again?" The captain ask... Again

"the humans sir.. they have very much the same anatomy as the saiyan's apart for the tail and the zenkai attribute" The ship answered

"righttt.. right.." the captain sipped his coffee

"you still remember my first question right?" The captain said reminding Makkaro while resting his head on his hands and barely opening his eyes wearing a pajama

"and don't forget to scan Vegeta to I'm really curious about the Guy" The Captain added

"and to answer your first question Captain.. the young saiyan known with the name of Gohan have been training intensely with the royalty prince of the saiyans Vegeta.. they both have increase their power dramatically.. with Gohan almost mastering the third transformation and Vegeta on the verge of attaining it.." The Ship answered

"do a power level scan on the two please.. I want a specific details about those two wackadoodles power" The Captain demanded "and use the kili system!.. The decimal number system have to much zeroes its making my head dizzy" The Captain said scratching his Gray Old hair

"Vegeta power level a month Ago is four thousand kili now on the present he have a power level of ten thousand kili when on the second transformation sir.." The Makkaro answered

"Holy crap!.. ten thousand in one month..that's insane.. even Bojack who lives for millenniums have only five thousand kili's" The Captain Shocked

"If Vegeta achieved the third transformation it would be higher than that" Makkaro stated

"skip to the third transformation than.. how about young Gohan" The captain ask wide eyed

"in the third transformation.. Gohan have a power level of.. fifty two thousand"

"WELL I'LL BE A SON OF A GUN!" The Captain shocked so hard he crushed his coffee cup" he just break majin's buu record of thirty thousand kili"

"well if you want to see him captain you have to wait eleven more months" Makkaro stated " and I did some research of son Gohan it is seem that he is not fully saiyan sir.." Makkaro continued

"Meaning?" the Captain raised his eyebrow

"he is half-saiyan half-human hybrid sir.. his mother is a common human princess.. and his father is a saiyan who defeated Frieza.." Makkaro Answered "goes by the name of Kakarot"

"Kakarot what the hell is that... a carrot" The Captain joked " Anyway..its interesting a half-saiyan can managed to become a super saiyan.. and in a faster pace than a full fledged saiyan to.. does the human blood act as a catalyst?" The Captain thought loudly

"it's a possibility" Makkaro

"well I'll be heading to the great library to study more about this saiyan and humans and I expect you to do the same Makkaro" The Captain said

"There's one more thing sir.. a hijacked planet trade organization ship is heading towards earth and will arrived in approximately twenty hours" Makkaro Stated

"wh-what" what is a PTO doing on the milky way and why are their heading to earth " quick scan the ship now.." The Captain ordered,

"the bounty huntress saiyan letussa is inside that ship sir" Makkaro answered

"transmit a video message to that ship now!" captain orders

the lookout

Years of wondering around the Galaxy for years to attain power in order to get revenge for the tyrant that destroyed her home planet, living alone in the ship that she herself hijacked by killing the elite PTO squad that once walk their foot in this ship

'I'm strong' She thought to herself powering up to her full strength, white transparent aura surrounded the female saiyan body as she closed her eyes

'I can take on anything' she whispered to herself, flexing her muscles even though they can't be seen she could feel the power In her arms surging through her arms " Computer scan my power level using the kili system!"

"scanning power level... eight hundred kili" The Computer answered

'almost there..' she thought to herself ' frieza have a power level of twelve hundred kili... just four hundred more then I will be the strongest being in the universe'

She look to the fuel tank and see it is almost empty after the wandering around the galaxy, approximately the ship only have a couple of days until the fuel runs empty.. "Computer please find a nearby planet to re-fuel the ship" Lettusa ordered

"scanning nearby technological planet... " the computer said, making gibberish number on the monitor that the female saiyan tapping her feet couldn't understand any of it

"Found planet earth.. advance technological prowess...resided majorly by a species known as human with an average power level of five to fifty.." The computer answered

"Great... go there maybe we can conquer that planet to kill time too.." Lettusa remark, with a malicious smirk, suddenly a beeping sound can be heard on the monitor, a square red and black button is glowing with light begging to be pressed which what the saiyaness do.

"Little girl you have no idea where you headed now.." the old man on the form of hologram said with arm crossed and a lazy eyes "that place called is guarded by the most powerful beings on this universe.."

"than you have no idea who am I and how strong I am right now.. who are you to judge my prowess!" Lettusa said glaring at the hologram, which the captain only rolled his eyes " as you now know I AM the most powerful being in the universe.. you ju-" Lettusa got cut of by the instance reply from the captain

"my ship have automatically quick scan YOUR power level and it haven't even touch one thousand kili yet and you already boasting yourself for being the strongest..if we scan the power of your arrogance it will touch millions of kili's I'm sure of it.." The captain said lazily "seconds after you touch the earth atmosphere you will be clobbered indefinitely!"

"But.. that's impossible... only frieza and his royal cold family has ever break the thousand kili line!" Lettusa said with wide eyes "you-you must be trying to scare me off aren't you!"

"ohhh goddd!.. frieza is dead a super saiyan KILLED HIM!" The Captain said smacking his head " not only you are weak.. you are less informed too!"

"frieza.. is dead.. but.. I'm a super saiyan.." Lettusa said shaking his head "it's just... hard to believe"

"oh.. and by the way my names captain pizza.. first name captain last name pizza.. and if you do survive on earth than I am sure we will meet again on earth.. I can't talk to long to busy bye!" The Captain said, cutting of the transmission

Lettusa right now is trembling with fear.. he roams all of the galaxy and fight many fights but all the opponent she have fought never there was as powerful as even her half power.. but what if the words from the so called "Captain" rings true

' I can't doubt myself now.. I have to do this for me and her" she thought and motivated herself 'beside.. a power level over a thousand kili, I don't know if I can believe that'

Planet earth

It's been a month since Vegeta have ascend to the next transformation

And in all of those month the only thing Vegeta ever done is training on and on in order to gain the strength to achieve the next transformation indefinitely to stop the threat that's about to come

Usually the prince demanded the young saiyan Gohan to spar with him many times, with the reason because training with someone immensely stronger than you would mean you will get stronger faster

But that doesn't mean Gohan stop training and getting stronger, the young saiyan spent most of his days increasing his base form power to increase the potency of all his super saiyan transformation and also trying his utmost best to mastering the third transformation to use It without draining that much ki and using the ki to powering the transformation instead

Of course a true warrior would not only train his strength and speed, Vegeta often teach him the most efficient and brutal technique of how a true saiyan fight, which The young saiyan quickly learn and experimenting the technique to adapt it to his fighting style so he will have a diverse set of fighting prowess

Often piccolo would join in on the training too, teaching and supervising Gohan on his meditating so he can easily control his ki and powers in order to transform easily and utilizing it better in battle, sparring with the young saiyan and the saiyan prince to ready himself for the coming threat

And believe it or not Vegeta sometimes join in on the meditating as well but for other reason than them, when piccolo and Gohan meditate for training puposes the Prince only do it to relax, and only do it when the sun is about to set with bright colored orange, but while standing up and arm crossed and eyes closed

Right now Vegeta is off somewhere in the wasteland training valiantly or yelling alone trying to attain the third transformation, mastering the second transformation in one month by forcing and demanding the young saiyan to train with him often, even though Gohan would handicapped his power when sparring him.. which angers the prince

Piccolo is on the lookout as usual with Dende acting as the supervisor and one of the defender of the earth although you will often find him floating alone on the edge of the lookout meditating all by himself with his weighted cape on.. which weight a ton.. figuratively

While Dende is trying to improve the lookout most valuable asset which is the hyperbolic time chamber with mr. popo and Bulma so the defenders would have a better training place

Gohan however is studying right now with his weighted clothes on in his room after going home from training intensely on the lookout with piccolo, pulling the desk near the window, Gohan look at the calming soothing stars while he just finished the essay of some geometry book

"Gohan!.. come down here please I have something to show you!.." chi-chi called, wearing a weighted navy blue long sleeved shirt and a baggy pants and boots similar like his father before him apart with the orange gi, Gohan instantly appeared in front of his calling mother

" what is it mom?.." Gohan ask with a cute sweet smile looking up to his mother " Gohan I told you how much I don't like you appearing out of thin air like that it could give me a heart attack!" Chi-Chi said pouting

"sorry mom.." Gohan said looking down in shame " oh no worries sweetheart just don't do that to often ok.." The mother said giving a sweet smile which Gohan replied with another smile " anyway I have something to show you honey.. stay here ok.." Chi-chi said going to the master bedroom

Gohan sat at the couch in the living room wondering what could his mother be giving him this time 'it's probably a new science book.. or maybe a physic guide or something.." Gohan though, he couldn't help but think about his father, what could he be doing right now in the otherworld, does he still remember his family

"Come here Gohan!" The mother shouted inside the master bedroom "coming mom" Gohan said, walking lazily to the location of his mother's voice, when he opened the door he was caught on surprise by what the mother is holding on her hands

" Tada!.. look exactly like your father's.. right?" the mother said "I knit it all by myself.. I want it to be a surprise so I only made this when you were to busy training or studying honey!" Chi-chi said with a smile, Gohan just stand there in awe and shock, the last time he saw this uniform was when his father transmitted himself and the android away from earth before the android self-destructed

He slowly take the orange uniform with his arm, rubbing the material slowly like he cherished it instantly "thank you.. mom!" Gohan said hugging his mother and lifting her up off the for " your welcome sweet heart.. but you can put me down now" the annoyed mother said " but I have something else for you.."

Another present what could it be.. what is the special occasion.. maybe I should ask her after I try own the orange gi "mom can I try on this gi first?.." Gohan ask politely " Sure son.. I'll wait" Gohan instantly sped to the room

He put on the gi on top of his weighted navy blue long sleeved shirt and stare at his figure on the mirror " man.. it fits perfectly " Gohan said while making poses and stances masculanely, he looks almost like his dad because of the messy haircut that almost look like his father's hair and he is planning to keep it that way, when looking around with the orange gi he noticed that there's no symbol on it 'huh.. I better ask piccolo to add one on it..' Gohan thought

"come on sweetie don't take to long" The mother said downstairs "ok mom I'm coming down" Gohan said coming down through the stairs " ok mom how do I look!" Gohan ask with a grin

A cheerful wide sweet grin

An innocent attitude with a pure sweet heart

A warrior clad in orange ready to protect his family and the universe

Always try to see the good on people while giving second chances to the evil ones

" you look amazing" Chi-Chi said with a teary eyes

"Goku"


End file.
